


Fancy Dinner My Ass ~SakuAtsu~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sub Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: this one's rEAL KINKY
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one's rEAL KINKY

"Welcome home, Omi baby~" Atsumu walked fresh out the shower as soon as Sakusa came from the main door, a little dizzy. "I've prepared dinner for yooou~" His voice like a song that came from the bedroom. The ravenette turned his head towards the table they usually ate at, totally clean and empty. He patiently waited for his fiance, and an answer. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps from the bedroom behind him, signaling that Atsumu was finally done with whatever he was doing. And what he did, well, what he _wore_ immediately changed the boring mood of the house to a foggy room soon to be filled with lust and love. The blonde beauty came out wearing Sakusa's jersey, black stockings that defined his chiseled legs, and a little surprise underneath. The dominant man hid his face to the side in order to keep his composure, and the sub noticed this right away. He walked towards him and sat down on his lap. "Baby, I've been waiting all day for you to come home from that interview, tell me why it took so long?" 

"Th-they took me drinking afterwards...So get off of me. I don't want to hurt you." Sakusa keeps his eyes away from his boyfriend in the skimpy outfit, but the attempted failed. He grabbed the black haired mans face and forced their eyes to meet. 

"You know you can never hurt me, baby~" A gulp travels down from Sakusa's throat as his hand roams to Atsumu's ass under the shirt. "K-keep going..." A breathy moan comes out as the tightness of his ass being gripped sends pleasure up his spine. That's when the thought occurred to the dominant one, he hadn't showered yet. He removed his hand from the other body and attempted escaping, but was pushed back down by his boyfriend. "Where do ya think yer going, baby~" Their eyes met, one of the pair being half lidded and filled with lust.

"Get off of me, I need to shower."

"What a buzz kill." Atsumu sighed as he got off of the chair, allowing Sakusa to be freed. As Sakusa was getting his things from the room, he spotted a plastic bag that was never there before. The bag's contents included toys, handcuffs, and other _playthings_. He cleared his throat in embarrassment before he called out.

"Atsumu, what are these?"

"You must be talking about the treats I got for us." He walked into the bedroom, blocking the exit. 

"Who said you can get up?" Sakusa's voice was stern.

"Technically you did." A smirk painted itself onto his face

"Get back on the chair." They both walked back to the open room, Sakusa still carrying the bag along with his bath supplies and clothes. He stood in front of the blond boy who sat on the wooden chair as he pulled out a long vibrator and a cock ring that also vibrated, but Atsumu didn't know that himself. "Stand up for me." Atsumu did just that, bend over his back thighs showing themselves to the dark haired top. His chest hovered in the air as his arms supported themselves with the chair. Sakusa lifted the jersey to find a surprise, a plug that prepared Atsumu. "My my, how did I teach you to be so needy~" He tapped the fake gem that came out of the hole. A heat started to grow on his face, and he started to feel light headed. He figured it was just the alcohol, so he continued to pull out the toy. Once it was all out, the shoved the long vibrator in with no warning. "Sit down." Atsumu obeyed. His legs were spread in front of Sakusa, a tent forming under the shirt which grew larger by each moment. The shirt was lifted for a second time, revealing at least 7.5 inches to work with. He gently wrapped the ring around the head and turned it on the lowest level. He walked behind Atsumu as he handcuffed his arms and hands behind the chair. He stood in front of him once again and observed the masterpiece he just created. "You're gonna wait there like a good boy as I shower. Got that?" Sakusa said as he walked into the bathroom. 

By the time Sakusa was done and walked out, Atsumu was ready to burst. He swore several times as Sakusa walked out in a white button up, dress pants, and a black tie that finished the look. 

"O-Omi~ Pleasee f-fuck me alreadyyy~" Atsumu yearned for some sort of friction. Sakusa stayed quiet and removed the tie he just put on a few seconds ago. He tied the long piece of fabric around the trapped ones eyes, blocking his vision. "D-don't put this on. I-I wanna s-see yer f-face..." He stumbled across his words as he still felt the vibrations soaring through his body. More silence. At this point Atsumu was full on sobbing. He cried and begged for Sakusa, but he was met with nothing. "Omi, I-I wanna c-cum so badly~ Please let me cu-" He was cut off by Sakusa lifting him up and positioned him to bend over the dinning table. He pulled out the vibrator and took of the ring as Atsumu spilled over the floor and the black jersey. He rolled a condom onto himself before he forcefully pushed himself into the already gaping hole, overwhelmed by the heat that surrounded him. The bottom cried out from the overstimulation in one of his erogenous zones. The wing spiker's hands roamed under the shirt and nails carved marks into the thin waist in front of him. Once he got a good grip of the man below him, he started pounding mercilessly. Grunts, screams, moans and whatnot fill the room, probably annoying the residence around them. "O-Omi I-I c-can't I' g-gonna a-AH~" Atsumu's final cry was the loudest one of the night as he covered the floor and shirt in white once again. Sakusa filled the rubber as he thrusted into the already half asleep Atsumu for the last few times. Once he was finished, he tied the used condom and threw it in the trash. He walked back to see Atsumu still breathless, the top half of his body barely on the table, his legs just strong enough to keep him up. 

"We should've done this in the bedroom, huh?" Sakusa giggled as he cleaned up the aftermath.

"Shut up and get me into bed." Atsumu protested. Sakusa threw the towels somewhere into the laundry as he picked up Atsumu, one of his arms over his shoulder. 

"Thanks for the meal, 'Tsumu." He kissed his forehead as they walked into the other room.


	2. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short lil treat with a tad bit of masochistic atsumu

Sakusa gently laid Atsumu onto the bed, but before the tired blond could drift into sleep, he got trapped under the lustful ravenette.

"Don't think you're going to sleep that easily. The night's still young." He growled at the scared setter. Before he knew it, his calves and thighs were up and pressed against the top's shoulders and chest.

"P-please, I've had enough..." Atsumu whined.

"You're the one who wanted me so so badly, isn't that right? Where did all your confidence go?" Sakusa's dirty talk was enough to make anyone's legs tremble. He pulled out his big fat um...yeah- and proceeded to slide into Atsumu's greedy hole. Sakusa thought Atsumu couldn't scream louder than he did before, but this was a whole new level of volume. Heat overtook the both of them as Sakusa pounded and pounded into Atsumu. Moans filled the room as he cried out in overstimulation. Sakusa dug his nails deep into the defined thighs while also leaving marks and trails of open mouthed kisses. "What a cockslut~" Sakusa's already deep voice got deeper with those words, just like him inside of Atsumu amirite. "Ready to cum,darling?"

"Y-YES PLEASEEE SA-SAAAAKKK~~ AHHH~" Atsumu's voice was incredibly loud as he felt a bit of a sting from where Sakusa's nails marked his thighs.

"Enjoy your treat,baby~" Sakusa didn't pull out, and he didn't have a condom on either, a very rare event to occur. Atsumu was also at his limit as he started to shoot all over the bed, but it was clearer than usual. "We're going again." His voice demanding and ordered for more. He thrusted inside again since he didn't pull out. Atsumu swore his ass was gonna be broken the next morning. 

"SAKUSA I-IT HURTS~ ST-STOP~" His heart raced the fastest it ever has in his entire life almost like it was gonna burst and kill him. He begged for him to stop or at least slow down, but Sakusa didn't obey. "SA-SA-SA~ NGHH~ AHH HAAA~ I'M G-GONNA AH~ D-DA-" He cut himself off as he released one last time, making a mess of himself and the sheets. Sakusa spilled inside of him for hopefully the last time of his life.

"What were you gonna say?~" Sakusa still running on adrenaline and a tad bit of alcohol, was definitely gonna regret those words tomorrow. He got no response. Atsumu was knocked out cold from cumming four times in less than 2 hours. Sakusa kissed his forehead and went to take another shower.


End file.
